Prompt 15: Never Exclude Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frisk shows Monster Kid that she'd never exclude him in activities because he's her best friend. :) Tickle story! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my Deviantart page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 15: Never Exclude Friends  
(Monster Kid and Frisk; platonic pairing)**

Frisk eagerly ran down the road, meeting up with Monster Kid outside his house. "Come on!" She said eagerly.

He grinned. "I can't wait to see the movie!" He said excitedly.

There was a new movie that had just come out in theaters and it was rated G, so the two could go watch it by themselves. Papyrus would be there later to pick them up and he told them to just text him or call him when the movie was over.

The two friends made it to the theater and stood patiently in line before reaching the counter, but when they got there, the girl at the cash register frowned at them. "What are you doing here?" She asked, pointing at Monster Kid.

Frisk had a bad feeling this wasn't going to go well. "We're here to watch the new movie that just came out," she said in her sweetest voice she could.

The lady face turned ugly. "He's not allowed in," she said, indicating to Monster Kid. "We don't allow freaks in here."

"He's not a freak!" Frisk said, taking offense for her friend.

Monster Kid looked deflated and looked at Frisk. "It's okay, Frisk," he said softly. "You go enjoy the movie. I'll just head home."

"No, MK. We came to watch the movie together," she said. "I promised you I'd watch it with you."

The lady sneered at them. "Either buy a ticket, girl, or leave with that freak," she said rudely.

"Hey, now!" A young man said from behind Frisk and MK. "That's no way to talk to these two kids."

"Exactly," an elderly woman said. "Shame on you, Miss. They came to enjoy themselves, not listen to your prejudice."

The lady cashier turned red in the face and the manager came out. "What is going on here?" He asked.

"Your cashier was being very rude to these children," the young man who had first stood up for the children said.

"Especially to that little yellow one," the elderly lady said.

The manager wasn't pleased and dismissed the cashier before turning to the children. "I'm very sorry, little ones," he said. "You may go in and see the movie free of charge."

Frisk noticed MK had gone red in the face and looked upset. "That's very kind of you, sir, but…I think my friend and I will come back another time," she said softly.

He nodded understandingly. "Of course, I understand," he said. "But whenever you do decide to come watch the movie, just ask for me and you can watch it for free."

"Thank you kindly, sir," the ten-year-old said before gently placing a hand on MK's shoulder and they walked out of the theater, their jovial mood gone. Frisk texted Papyrus, who arrived moments later, looking concerned when he saw the downcast faces of his niece and her friend.

"Was…Was the movie sold out?" He asked gently.

MK shook his head. "We didn't go in," he said softly.

Papyrus looked worried. "What happened?" He asked.

Frisk looked up at him. "The lady cashier was really rude to MK and refused to sell him a ticket for the movie," she said. "The manager came out and two other people stood up for MK, but…we're not in the mood to watch the movie anymore."

The tall skeleton looked upset that his niece's friend was the brunt of prejudice. "Well, why don't you two come watch a movie at Undyne's place?" He said. "I'm heading over there and I'm sure she'd be more than happy to let you watch a movie there."

MK shrugged, not even perking up at the thought of going to see the fish monster he greatly admired, which worried Papyrus, but he just scooped the kids up and took them to his car.

When Undyne heard that a human had been rude to the kids, she was furious and it took a bit to calm her down, but once she did, she gladly put on a kid's movie from the pay-per-view section. "Here you go, punks," she said, smiling at them. "You enjoy the movie and I'll get some snacks together."

MK just nodded while Frisk perked up a bit, deciding that a movie at Aunt Undyne's house was better than a movie theater right then. But she noticed her friend was still downtrodden. "MK, that lady was wrong to say those things," she said.

He sighed. "Maybe you should have just gone today and you could have told me about it when you got back," he said.

She shook her head. "MK, I promised you we'd go watch it together," she said. "Just because a lady was rude to you doesn't mean I'd leave you behind and go watch the movie by myself."

"But then you didn't get to go see it and you were looking forward to it."

"Yes, but there's one thing I don't do."

The small dinosaur looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"I never exclude friends," she said. "Especially when I make a promise to them."

MK sighed again. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Frisk," he said. "I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

She smiled, but saw he wasn't cheered up. She decided that just wouldn't do and as a good friend, she had to help him cheer up.

Smiling as an idea hit her, she turned to MK and got on her knees on the couch. "MK, guess what?" She said.

He looked at her. "What?"

She grinned. "It's tickle time!" She exclaimed and pounced on him, wiggling her fingers into his stomach.

A loud squeal left the armless monster and he squirmed as his friend giggled and tickled his stomach faster. Another squeal left him and Undyne and Papyrus came into the living room to see what was going on and had to smile as they watched the heroine of the Underground tickle the small monster.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHISK!" MK cried out through his laughter.

Frisk giggled. "Tickle time's not up yet," she said with a grin as she tickled his neck, which made a squeak come out of the armless monster as he nearly squirmed away, but suddenly felt like he couldn't move. The young girl noticed too and look up to see Undyne pointing her spear at Monster Kid and grinning.

"Get his feet, punk," she said in a playful voice.

Giggling, the young girl wiggled her fingers into MK's feet and the little monster howled with laughter before he felt Undyne unfreeze him and he quickly countered Frisk's attack, his tail coming around and tickling her stomach.

Squeaking in surprise, Frisk laughed as MK tickled her back and she quickly reached up and tickled his stomach, making him squeal again before they both collapsed on the couch, trying to catch their breath, but still giggling.

Frisk then sat up and helped her friend back up too. "No matter what, I'll never exclude my friends," she said to him. "I promise."

MK smiled. "Thanks, Frisk," he said. "You're a true friend."

Undyne and Papyrus couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
